Pd Te extraño
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: A Levi Ackerman le llegó la hora. Es decisión de él con quien compartirá su eternidad. ¿A quien escogerá?


Resumen: A Levi Ackerman le llegó la hora. Es decisión de él con quien compartirá su eternidad. ¿A quien escogerá?  
Pd. _**Shingeki no kyojin**_ le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, simplemente tome sus personajes e hice esta historia.

 **Pd. Te extraño.**

Entonces Levi se dio cuenta de la realidad. Petra no es mas una niña. Ahora tiene el cuerpo de una mujer hecha y derecha y por lo tanto posee partes atractivas para su vista. Su fina y tersa piel, iluminada con dulzura por los rayos de la luna, tocándola con tanta delicadeza como si esta se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Sus orbes brillan cual par de diamantes azules en todo su esplendor y el dulce aroma a cereza, proveniente de los labios suaves y carnosos de Petra, despiertan en Levi miles de emociones indescriptibles y la necesidad de besarla, unir sus bocas en un acto de reflejo; invade cada parte de su bien formado cuerpo. Deseo. Necesidad. Son algunas de las emociones que en ese momento se apoderan de él y dando al mal paso darle prisa, guiado por el impulso de probar el fruto prohibido, la distancia entre ellos se hace cada vez más pequeña y la confusión en el mirar de Petra se hace presente.

Petra espero algún tipo de reclamo hacia su persona, debido al error cometido sobre ir en contra de la orden establecida, sin embargo nunca se espero que Levi acortara la distancia entre ambos y este dispuesta a besarla como años atrás. Entonces una colonia varonil invadió sus sentidos, nublando todo rastro de juicio y dejándose llevar al sentir los labios de Levi, presionados suavemente sobre los suyos.

El aroma a vainilla mezclado con el olor a cereza proveniente de sus labios, inundo el poco espacio entre Levi y la fruta prohibida, apresurando la llegada hacia su objetivo. Al tocar los labios, todo rastro de razón desapareció, dejando solamente el impulso de probar más allá de aquella boca. Lentamente movió sus labios, entre abriendo la boca para morder el labio inferior de Petra, haciéndola sonrojar por el repentino acto.

Entonces la magia se acabo y la realidad azoto a Levi, quien abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente a la tumba, cubierta por un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas. El deseo se apago al instante, siendo reemplazado por una profunda tristeza. Aquel fuego ardiente en su interior, fue brutalmente extinguido por una cubeta de agua fría, dejando solo cenizas de un sentimiento ya muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Tristeza soledad y un grito ahogado dejo en su lugar aquella pérdida. Un amargo "te amo" salió de sus labios, expresado con un sentimiento de amargura al no poder decirlo en su presencia en el momento adecuado. Dio media vuelta, caminando el sendero que una vez más escogió por sí mismo. El camino de la luz, aun sabiendo que ahora pertenece a la oscuridad. En la lejanía, un ser de luz oculto en la oscuridad, observa al hombre partir.

–Es hora de partir. Te he permitido despedirte de él– miró a Petra.

Petra sonrió, batiendo el hermoso par de alas que posee en su espalda –Si…– toma su mano –Es hora de partir. Muerte– sonrió con ternura. Entrelazo sus dedos con aquel ser de luz, siempre oculto en la oscuridad de aquel mundo y partió. Partió hacia el lugar que a partir de ahora será su hogar. Lentamente, la tristeza en su cuerpo al dejar atrás al ser amado, fue reemplazada por una infinita tranquilidad. Sonrió para sí misma y se dejó llevar. Dejó atrás sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus enojos, sus momentos de felicidad al lado de aquel hombre que le demostró la belleza del primer amor. Se sintió por primera y única vez en su existencia, en paz consigo misma.

.

.

.

–60 años después–

Levi sintió un dolor. Un infinito dolor que llego tan de pronto, que lo tomó por sorpresa. Segundos después, el dolor se disipo, tranquilizándolo. Su cuerpo de repente se sintió incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno, cada vez más pesado, cada vez mas cansado. Entonces Levi se dejó llevar, cansado. Su vida no fue mala a decir verdad; años después de llevar el luto de su amada, Levi encontró el amor nuevamente en los brazos de Mikasa Ackerman. Aquel camino espinoso no fue sencillo. Levi le vio tontear en brazos de Eren Jaeger, hasta el inevitable descenso de este a causa del suero que le permitió transformarse de titán. Eren murió joven, dejándole a Mikasa una pequeña hija, llamada Carla Jaeger, en honor a la madre de ambos. Levi se prometió a sí mismo el cuidar de la pequeña y velar por Mikasa. El tiempo transcurrió, la convivencia entre ambos y demás sucesos, hicieron de ambos cada vez más cercanos y finalmente se enamoraron. Ambos unieron sus vidas, a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad. Como matrimonio unido, cuatro hijos nacieron. Desgraciadamente, Mikasa murió en el último parto, dejándole a él la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hijos.

Levi se retiró de la vida de soldado, viviendo como civil el resto de su vida en compañía de Carla Jaeger –de largo cabello negro, ojos verdes, tez morena clara y 1.66 metros de altura–; Kureha Ackerman –cabello negro, ojos oscuros, piel clara y 1.70 metros de altura –; Christa Ackerman –idéntica a Kureha, dada su naturaleza de gemelas–; Eren Ackerman –alto, delgado, de piel clara y el vivo retrato de su madre fallecida– y Charlotte Ackerman –dulce, inocente, de sonrisa amable, cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos negros–.

...

Levi abrió los ojos, sintiéndose confundido. Miró a un lado y luego al otro, encontrándose en una habitación de color blanco. Suspiró, levantándose. Entonces se detuvo, notando frente a él a Petra. Ella sonrió, tal cual en sus años de vida. Ella es hermosa, idéntica a como le recuerda y tan bella con aquel par de alas blancas. Levi entonces se dio cuenta. Él esta muerto y ella se aparece frente a él para darle la bienvenida a su nueva vida en el paraíso.

–Es cierto, estas muerto – hablo Petra –Pero no puedes estar conmigo – rio divertida al ver su expresión –Soy tu primer amor y me permitió estar una vez más frente a ti y darte a bienvenida. Pero no compartiremos la eternidad; después de todo, tu esposa es alguien más – suspiro ya tranquila.

– ¿Dónde esta Mikasa? – pregunto Levi, confundido por todo. La habitación blanca, su primer amor frente a ella y la ausencia de la mujer de su vida.

–En uno momento estará contigo. Tranquilo sargento, ella no se irá a ningún lado – curveo sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa –Sólo he venido a decirle unas palabras– se acercó, hasta casi rozar sus labios –Gracias por amarme – agradeció de corazón –Pero su eternidad no es conmigo sino al lado suyo – dicho aquello, desapareció por completo de la vista de Levi.

– ¡Petra! – grito Levi. Hay tanto que quiso decirle. Tanto que hay guardado en su corazón. Tantos momentos a su lado. Tanto que les quedó por vivir. Tanto…

–Hey – una voz conocida, detuvo su andar.

Volteo, sonriendo –Mikasa – miró a su esposa.

Frente a él, se encuentra Mikasa Ackerman. Cruzada de brazos, llevando un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco, que hace juego con su piel y contrarresta con su cabello negro. La alfombra que tanto le caracterizo en su juventud, es sustituida por un hermoso collar en forma de copo de nieve y en su espalda posee un par de alas blancas.

–Levi… ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto divertida. Siempre supo que este momento llegaría. Que su esposo fallecería al enterarse del cáncer que padeció a edad avanzada. Que sus hijos, a pesar de tener sus propias familias, estarían a su lado cuando este abandonara el mundo terrenal.

–Mikasa – Levi derramó una lagrima, caminando serenamente al lado de su esposa y sin dudarlo, rodeo su joven cuerpo y le acuno en sus brazos –Te extrañe tanto – declaró, dejando ir su vida mortal.

...

–Falleció – declaró Hanji, mirando a los 5 humanos frente a ella.

Carla abrazó a su esposo e hijos, ahogando un grito en su cuello. Kureha y Christa abrazaron a un Armin de edad avanzada; desahogando su propio dolor. Eren y Charlotte, al ser incapaces de dejar ver sus lagrimas en público, cada quien salió de la habitación, negándose a la realidad. Hanji miró el rostro de aquel que fue su amigo y compañero en batallas; su rostro tan sereno, la leve frase que dijo antes de perder la vida.

"Mikasa… Te extrañe tanto".

Fin.

¡Hola que tal! Maldita depresión que me hizo escribir esto. El aniversario de un viejo amigo se acerca y el pensar en él me dio la inspiración suficiente para escribir esto. Espero y les haya gustado este Levi x Petra x Mikasa. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic! 

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
